Intentions
by k o u s e n
Summary: [ oneshot : ] when the end does come, they’re going down together for sure. [ : for Tsuki ] – AkuRoku


**Intentions;  
**( _it's because you love him, right?_ )

**I. – greed; **Axel walked right into his life, unannounced, and was like a tornado, swiping everything off its path and knocking Roxas right off his carefully-built pedestal he'd worked so hard to perfect. The greedy bastard had decided they were going to be best friends, ate Roxas out of house and home, and have even stolen his first kiss. Yet, Roxas was still swept off his feet and it couldn't be helped.

**II. – fall; **One of the first things Axel noticed about Roxas was his tendency to have terrible falling dreams. He'd wake up screaming in the middle of the night, grabbing onto whatever was closest. Most of the time that was some part of Axel, and he clung for as long as it took to calm down. When Roxas would look up at him, eyes wide and wondering if he was being a burden, Axel would just shrug and grin and say, "Guess you're just falling for me, hmm?"

**III. – smirk; **He always watches as Roxas walks around the house, clothed or not, because the look of horror Roxas gives him once he finds out he's being watched, brings a smirk to his face. Of course, those times when Roxas _isn't_ clothed usually turn into a little bit _more_ that the intended snog against the wall or kitchen counter or table (_or shower wall or pantry door or front door or back patio screen_).

**IV. – patience; **Roxas sometimes dreams that he and Axel met when they were little kids. In these dreams, Axel is almost always drawing pictures of Roxas as he poses or does the peace sign or sits there eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. By the time the sketch is done and it's time for coloring, Roxas is usually hanging over Axel's shoulder, correcting him on his mistakes. "My hair is _blonde_, Axel. No, Axel, that's brown. That's green. Blonde, Axel, not blue."

**V. – melancholy; **Roxas tends to sulk a lot at certain times of the month. He says it's depression, but Axel knows better. When Roxas walks around eating ice cream and cookies and cake and cookie dough and reading cosmo, Axel decides that's enough. "You were born a girl, weren't you?" That question always gets a knife or book or brick thrown at him, but the look on Roxas' face is worth a week of bed rest. ("_who's the girl now? you're only on bed rest because you're pregnant."_)

**VI. – neck; **He crowds and pushes and gropes and feels and responds to the protests as he pushes Roxas against the wall for a bedtime _snack_. Roxas pleads and reasons but Axel isn't giving in. But Roxas will. That's all it takes and after a nip at his neck, Axel's all done, walking away and saying, "You taste like chicken, Roxie-kins."

Of course, Roxas has his retorts. "You taste like bastard, Axel."

**VII. – movie; **Axel loves watching 8 Mile. It's Roxas' favorite movie and it always ends in them either in bed, on the floor, or in the neighbors' apartment, which is another story all together. Roxas likes it when Axel plays Eminem and Axel likes it when Roxas has to play a girl. It makes the night so much more fun.

**VIII. – kinky; **Axel's favorite bed toy, other than Roxas, is a set of fluffy red handcuffs. Roxas tends to hate them, as he always ends up chained somewhere uncomfortable. So when Roxas decides it's his turn to pick the kink, Axel ends up standing on his head with his ankles chained to the shower curtain rod. Needless to say, Roxas got a good laugh out of that. And what did Axel get? A fucking headache and _nothing else_. No more kinky ideas for an entire month, he decides.

**IX. – room; **There's no room to move around or breath or _anything_. Whose idea was this anyway? They both know the answer to that. Neither will admit they're uncomfortable or need more space. Besides, if they did, that would be the end of their romp in the broom closet, and that would be no fun, would it?

**X. – hips; **On days when Roxas is upset or his day has just been plain _shitty_, Axel knows just what to do. It takes a while and a bit of following to complete the mission, but one touch to his hips and a whisper in his ear of "_Buttsecks._" and the blonde is back to normal again.

**XI. – end; **They both get scared sometimes for the same reason, although neither will admit it or say anything about it. They sometimes try to avoid each other, and other times, they cling to one another for dear life. They're both scared the end will come too soon, and they don't want to lose each other, even if one won't admit it and the other has no idea his feelings are matched. So they go on worrying and trying to get the most out of every day, because when the end _does_ come, they're going down together for sure.

. . . »  
It's short, but I think it still came out  
pretty good. I love this pairing, and I don't think  
there are many KH fans who don't xD

You know the drill. Reviews are  
dinosaurs with ice cream & sprinkles and  
a cherry, if you want one (:

**Dedication**: This is for Tsuki from TKHP because  
she owns my face (: and yours. (:

♥

& PS. This won't be going into the  
11 reasons LJ community as AkuRoku has  
already been taken, but I still wanted to do this (:


End file.
